


I Can't Hold Back

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon Accepted, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: Talking place during GC, Tokoha goes after Shion in hopes to cheer him up but it didn't end up going as she originally thought it would.
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion
Kudos: 1





	I Can't Hold Back

“Shion!” Tokoha ran as fast as her heels possibly could take her, shouting for the blonde’s hair name. She had to go after him, even if she knew he wanted to be left alone. Tokoha wanted to cheer him up, even if for a bit. She knew this was bothering him vastly but, yet he doesn’t want to admit it.

The heard his name being dubbed by the female, causing him to stop, his footsteps came to an end. He turned his head to face Tokoha. Her expression was laced with worry.

The two teens stood still, next to one another, being alone together in the alleyway. The air around them was bitter. The streets void of anyone. His dark blue eyes meeting her hazel eyes from the darkness of the night. 

Tokoha was the one to break the silence, "I know how Am took away everything from you. I know how upset you may be but we need your help, Shion. I remember you said that you wouldn’t forgive Am for what she did, however—We need to make sure Luna is safe!" 

He couldn’t say she didn’t understand because she was understanding—maybe she understood him all too well. She remembered what he said well during their time traveling the woods on the island. He also recollects the 

His mind, thoughts shattered. His heart racing. He was trying his best to come up with a rational response and not try to lash out at her. Biting his lips. As he held back his urge to lash out. The last thing he'd wanted was to hurt Tokoha. 

Ace took everything from him, his family, his company, all of it. He’s the heir of the Kiba Family and yet it was all taken away from him in an instant. His future. His only known path. He spent all of his life working for it only for it to be taken away from him. And how he will do anything in his power to get it back. But working with Am? He could never forgive her. But he also wanted to help Luna and get his company back.

Groaning, he lowered his head, his nails digging deep in the palm of his hand. Visibly quivering. His teeth clenching tightly together. Closing his eyelids shut. He didn’t bother to respond to her points. 

The green-haired took note of this and was becoming increasingly worried. His facial expressions were a mixture of rage and sorrow. As he was holding something back. She knew he was. There was no point in denying that. None at all. 

The green-haired only wanted to help, not make things worse for him.

She comprehensively took a step forward, before she hoisted her hand, her fingers drifting across the back of his hand. Gently placing her hand on top of his. 

She felt her sudden touch. He froze for a moment, opening his eyes once more, as his trembling state appeared to lessen. He did find some comfort in the touch. His expression and eyes only showed alarmed. 

"Shion… why are you holding back your emotions?"

"I'm not—"

"Don't even try to lie, Shion! I know you better than this." She promptly interprets him and his statement. The blonde wouldn't simply lie in her face, right? No of course not! He wouldn't. 

"Tokoha…" his eyes scanned her for a moment before he deliberately looked away from her. Almost as if he was a shame.

He shouldn't lie, not to her out of all people. He shouldn't lie ever. He only felt guilty. He wasn't the one to even lie to his partner.

"Every since the beginning of the new school year, you've been acting differently. But yet, I feel like you always push me and Chrono away, when all we want to do is help you." Her attitude was that of gloom, discomfort. 

He heard it. Every word. The pain in her voice. They were right, he had been hiding secrets from them. He shouldn't. He had been brushing them off—He only felt terrible—It only broke his heart. He cared about her so much, her safety, her happiness. What was she doing to him!?

Of course, he only hid Am’s true nature and motives, locking it behind closed doors. For the sake of his friends, and lover. After all, they were having some much fun doing the G-Quest he simply didn’t want any of that to be taken away from him. No matter how much pain he was going through. He didn’t want them to worry but, it seems he only made them worry more. 

"I never meant to hurt you, or even Chrono. And I don't plan too either. However, as I told you two before—what happened to me and my family will never be forgotten nor forgiven. I knew it was wrong but I had to hide it because I didn't want you two hurting yourselves for me. You both seem so happy during the quests—telling you would take away that happiness." 

"I understand, after all, you had a whole company—besides your company was probably more important than us." She didn't think she was good enough to be called his girlfriend. He had his life all figured out and here she was, bothering him. She wonders what he even saw in her that caught his best interest. Hell, she didn't think she was worthy enough to be inside of his home! 

He was shocked to hear such a phrase coming out of her lips. She wasn't the one to say these sorts of things, was she? "Tokoha, don't stay that." 

"I wouldn't but it's true."

He shook his head no, "No, it isn't. No matter which way you look at it, you are worth more than my company. I want my company back, of course, I do, but, I also want you to be happy." 

He was so torn…

He finally broke his composer, letting his tears drop. Unable to control the sorrow he felt. The guilt. He kept letting all of his emotions dwell inside of him. The green-haired watch as tears started to flow down his face. He narrowed his eyes at her. He never liked crying in front of others. And he never had. Always holding back his emotions until he was alone. 

Unhurriedly letting go of her hand in a gentle motion before lowering his back—he places his head on her utter body and shoulder. Now holding the folds of her shirt on the utter sides using his fingers. She stood there, her mind racing of what is happening. He felt the soft fabric in between his slim pale fingers. 

Shion Kiba crying in front of her. Was so unforeseen. He always kept his cool manner, sometimes he got mad of course but actually crying. Something she never saw him do once. He somehow broke his composer completely. She'd come here to cheer him up not to make him cry. Not even when they were (and still are) dating. He was distraught. 

She hoisted one of her hands, towards his back, rubbing the rear of his utter back, touching his the dark fabric of his coat. He felt some comfort from her doing so. 

She let her other free hand travel to his hair. Letting her fingers trickled into his delicate blonde locks. The contact was comfortable. Almost too comfortable. He never felt this sort of comfort before, from anyone—Maybe because he’d never bothered to cry in front of anyone before. 

“I’m… so sorry, Tokoha…” Muttering under his breath—apologizing to the female—his voice shaky but he continues talking anyway, “I didn’t mean to hurt you like this—lying to you like that was wrong of me to do.” he bites his lips, trying to hold his tears— the salt—feeling the warm wetness as it falls down his cheeks. He loathed it. Letting his emotions get the better of him—letting his feeling of immense guilt get to him. He was visibly staking one more. 

As the two stood there— with Shion still hunch over, sobbing uncontrollably. Tokoha tried to whisper words of comfort and sweet nothings to him. That is what she’d seen 

But she wasn’t any good at it and only cringed at herself for doing it but— she still did it to help the blonde. She didn’t exactly know how to handle this well. 

He slowly started to relax, his muscles were becoming less tense, his whimpers seem to fade. He started straightening his back. His eyes puffy, pink and red. Hurting, his dark blue eyes felt heavy. 

The end of his lips curled in a soft, loving smile, “Thank you, Tokoha, for everything—You’ve been a huge help. I really needed this.”

“No need to thank me, only being here for a boyfriend."

“I better go, I’ll meet up with you tomorrow.” 

  
  
  



End file.
